This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To develop and implement MHC typing technologies for Cynomolgus macaques (Macaca fascicularis) and Indian Rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta). We will adapt technologies from HLA typing in humans for MHC class I and class II typing in the macaque. cDNA libraries were constructed from 33 Indian Rhesus macaques. These animals were completely characterized for their MHC Class I and Class II genes. 67 novel MHC Class I and Class II genes identified from these animals were submitted to GenBank and the Immuno Polymorphism Database. At least two copies of each novel allele were full length sequenced in both directions. Transfectant cells lines were made from 11 different MHC alleles and were used locally and shipped to other laboratories for the purpose of determining MHC restriction of T-Cell epitopes. We continued our efforts to develop and apply several new genotyping techniques for cynomlgus and rhesus macaques. Microsatellite analysis was used to determine high-resolution MHC genotypes for than 350 animals. This work included retrospective analyses of an SHIV vaccine trial as well the establishment of MHC-defined breeding groups of cynomolgus and Indian rhesus macaques and several of these studies were published (Refs 1-3). Another publication (Ref 4) described our adaptation of Reference Strand Conformation Analysis for a high-throughput capillary electrophoresis platform. Finally, we began characterization of Mauritian cynomolous macaque Killer Immunoglobulin Receptor genes that interact with the MHC class I genes (Ref 5). This research used WNPRC Animal Services and Immunology &Virology Services.